narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Yami Owari
Shadow Clone Technique, Shadow Shuriken Technique, Amplification Summoning Technique, Clone Great Explosion, Mental Barricades, Shadow Clone Technique, Chakra Sensing Technique, Hiding with Camouflage Technique, Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation Tools Creation Technique, Uchiha Flame Formation, Barrier Method Formation, Four Violet Flames Battle Encampment, Akuma no Noroi, Yin Projection, Fission Technique, Earth Grudge Fear, Chakra Chains, Chakra Chains Barrier, Chakra Chains Seal, Dead Demon Consuming Seal, Dead Demon Consuming Seal: Release, Eight Trigrams Sealing Style, Explosive Seal, Five Elements Seal, Five Elements Unseal, Four Symbols Seal, Uzumaki Sealing Technique, Mind's Eye of the Kagura, Dustless Bewildering Cover, Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death, Water Clone Technique, Water Release: Black Rain Technique, Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave, Water Release: Great Exploding Water Colliding Wave, Water Release: Great Shark Bullet Technique, Water Release: Water Severing Wave, Water Release: Water Shark Bullet Technique, Water Release: Water Mirror Technique, Water Style: Humidifier Lightning Release Chakra Mode, Chidori Current, Hell Stab, Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation, Fire Release: Heavenly Prison, Fire Release: Great Fire Heavenly Prison, Wind Release: Pressure Damage, Wind Release: Great Breakthrough, , Animal Path, Asura Path, Banshō Ten'in, Chibaku Tensei, Demonic Statue Chains, Deva Path, Hand of God, Human Path, Limbo: Border Jail, Naraka Path, Outer Path, Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique, Preta Path, Shinra Tensei, Six Paths Power, True: Chibaku Tensei Almighty Split, Shinra Bōei, , Daytime Tiger, Eight Gates, Front Lotus, Leaf Gale, Leaf Rock-Destroying Rise, Leaf Strong Whirlwind, Leaf Whirlwind, Morning Peacock, Reverse Lotus, Shadow of the Dancing Leaf, Violent — Leaf Adamantine-Strength Whirlwind, Night guy, Evening Elephant, Genjutsu: Sharingan, Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change, Demonic Illusion: Double False Surroundings Technique, Susanoo, Susanoo Enhanced Strength, Gaze into the iris, Demonic Illusion: Mirage Crow, Ephemeral, Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals, Ice Release: Ice Dome, Ice Prison Technique, Ice Release: Ice Crystal Labyrinth Technique, , Dance of the Shikigami, Paper Butterfly Technique, Paper Clone, Paper Shuriken, Mutually Multiplying Explosive Tags, Origami Waterfall Flow, |tools = Ring of Power }}Yami is an S-Rank rouge ninja traveling the world in search of something. his current whereabouts are unknown. Background Yami was born in the land of Demons to a loving mother and father on October 31st. During his early years, his parents cared deeply for him despite an otherwise failing relationship. Having had the child out of wedlock, the two never decided to get married; instead choosing to raise the child together while supposedly not invested in each other emotionally. Often his mother dated other men, sometimes in spite of Yami’s father, while he focused on work in attempts to forget his otherwise lackluster life. Seeing as neither parent actually had an aptitude for the Shinobi lifestyle, it came as a grand surprise that their child was born with an above average chakra pool, and apparent genes of the Uchiha clan. Alas despite what seemed like a blessing only created distrust between his parents; his father often insinuating that the child is not truly his. Despite this, he cared for Yami like he was his own, no matter what rumors were spread by the townsfolk. At the age of 8 Yami was entered into the Academy in order to harness his powers for the good of his family, with intentions of making his parents proud. Unfortunately, despite his above average potential, he could never find the means to apply himself properly. Instead he often chose to sleep in class, skip out on school, or talk back to his teachers resulting in disciplinary action. Unknowingly, his habits were causing a great deal of tension to build within his home. Soon the arguments that happened behind closed doors began to spill out, becoming exposed to Yami during a fundamental time in his development, causing some degree of physiological damage in of itself. By the age of ten Yami had managed to graduate the Academy with mediocre scores, but his only concern had been to graduate at all. It was about this time that his mother was diagnosed with early onset alzheimer's, causing her brain to deteriorate rapidly. In only months her condition had escalated to the point that she hardly even remembered Yami’s name half of the time, and had no hope of functioning on her own. Both he and his father were devastated to see her in such a way, and while Yami could bottle up his emotions, his father could not. Regularly, his father would explode in fits of rage, arguing with Yami’s mother despite being advised otherwise by her doctors, only serving to worsen her condition, and when she was too incoherent to scream at, he would turn to Yami. Despite being a flawed man, Yami still loved his father dearly, and was willing to undergo the regular psychological abuse that he delivered just to know that his father had some outlet for his emotions. After 2 excruciating years, Yami’s mother passed away in the middle of a cold winter’s night. Heartbroken, his father finally revealed that he still loved her deeply, and regretted not being the man that she wanted, even in the end. These events ended up stirring Yami so heavily that he actually awoke the Sharingan in it’s 3 tomoe form, demonstrating just how devastated he truly was. Now that his father was all he had left, Yami began to take on more and more difficult missions in order to not only further himself, but so he could provide his father with an excess of money; as if apologizing for not being a better son and not saving his mother. After months of this, Yami was finally able to produce enough income that he could afford to purchase his father a large home, opposed to the shanty he had been living in up to this point. It was when he went to inform his father of the event, that Yami discovered him collapsed on the floor of his old home. Frantically he rushed his father to the hospital to seek treatment. After a number of examinations, it was discovered that his father had developed cancer from long term exposure to the chemicals he had been working with in the factories in which he had been employed for almost a decade, and he only had weeks to live. Devastated by the news, Yami felt helpless, as if abandoned by god to a cruel world that wished him nothing but harm. In a final attempt to reconcile with his father, Yami asked if there was anything he could do to ease his father’s pain. With a heavy heart, he asked two things of his son. The first was that he became something great; someone that everyone knew the name of, famous or infamous, it mattered not. Second was that Yami finally end his pain, for even the last few weeks of his life would be unbearable. Agast by his father’s request, Yami finally accepted, and took the life of his father. In doing this, he finally awakened the Mangekyo Sharingan. Undone by the loss of his family, Yami could do nothing but turn to religion to find peace. Located just south of his small village was the Temple of Shadow and Light; the designated temple within the Land of Demons. Pleading with the abbot, he begged to be trained under them in order to find peace within himself. Begrudgingly, the monks finally allowed him access after hearing his somber story; as if knowing he would prove himself in time. Clearing his mind of all distraction, Yami dedicated himself wholeheartedly to the ways of the temple. Quickly he discovered that the Monks coveted duality; a balance of Yin and Yang, Good and Evil. Through their schooling he learned what it meant to be balanced in mind and body and after several years he was able to make peace with himself. Understanding that Yami had reached maturity, the Abbot took him under his wing directly, having felt some modicum of pity for his loss. It was then that he began to learn how to harness his powers to perform great feats; even going so far as to learn the temple’s secret techniques. Through unyielding trials and tribulation, Yami was finally able to become the exceptional warrior his mother and father knew he could be. With Yami’s growth, emotionally in addition to his prowess, the abbot had decided to nominate him as a candidate for a special tradition within the temple. It was a ritual to appease the gods that were worshipped there. While hesitant at first, Yami was eager to appease his father figure, and accepted the invitation without fully understanding the nature of said ritual. Before long, the boy was strapped to a table, surrounded by the elders whom had been guiding him since his arrival. It wasn’t long before Yami realised the nature of this ritual; sacrificial appeasement. Their creed was one of balance, which was often offset by the overwhelming good nature the temple usually provided. Taking in youth in order to guide them into a better future was good Karma, so every century the clan would select one of the most promising students and sacrifice their lives. An act of evil so overwhelming that it would once again set the balance for the next 100 years. Painiced, Yami prayed for some kind of savior, despite his religion seeming to have turned it’s back on him. The Abbot formed a fuinjutsu around the boy, and performed the technique, meant to end his life. Much to Yami’s surprise, he awoke somewhere new. A land he did not recognize, surrounded by ice and snow that chilled his very soul. He cried out in search of someone, but found nothing. He scoured the area for what seemed like days before succumbing to the harsh elements, his body lying frozen in a vast open field, with no signs of life. As his consciousness faded, but in the final moments before his very eyes froze over, he saw what appeared to be a pair of bare feet standing before him. Once again, Yami awoke, this time standing in a vast, featureless expanse devoid of color. He stood, unaffected by the elements that had just taken his life before. Despite understanding what had happened, his mind was eerily calm. Then, she appeared. A woman with features so elegant, that he nearly felt the need to look away, as if unworthy to gaze upon her. She wore no clothes, but her skin had the brightness of a thousand exploding stars. Her hair flowed majestically despite a lack of wind, and portrayed images of an ever shifting galaxy in place of color. Yet most confusing, were her eyes. They were that of the Rinnegan, but with a distinction impossible to vocalize. The woman spoke to Yami for only a brief time, explaining to him the nature of his origin. He was not an Uchiha, instead belonging to a much more ancient clan known as the Otsutsuki. A race of alien beings that had lived since the beginning of recorded history, and perhaps even before that. She explained that it was not his destiny to die to lesser gods, instead to be embraced by those worshiped by his own peoples. While on the surface, the woman seemed hospitable, and perhaps even caring, Yami sensed something under the surface that scared him more than even death. He did not feel evil emanating from her, instead only an overwhelming feeling of hunger. A hunger for what he didn’t know, but her very aura created images of ravenous teeth consuming all in their path. It wasn’t until she placed a hand on his head that she truly felt like something not of this world. With a gentle touch of the head, Yami felt the weight of a hundred planets resting upon his shoulders. The weight of such pushed him to his knees, bowing his head to her majesty. She informed him that it was time to return to the world of the living, but she would give him a gift. With a wave of her hand, she activated the dormant genes of the Otsutsuki that resided inside him. Once the awakening had completed, his physical body awoke back in the chamber where the ritual was being performed. The entire temple had been covered in ice, as if a miniature ice age had overwhelmed the area. Beneath the layers of ice, were the bodies of his temple mates, including the abbot. To top it off, there was a message written in frozen blood on the wall; “Another gift, to show my love.” Without looking back, Yami abandoned the temple and entered the outside world. The woman had given him a mission, and he intended on finishing it. Yami had no wish to discover what that woman could do when she was truly angry. Yami's new mission was to bring balance to the world. A concept easy to embrace considering the temples teachings. To do this, Yami was instructed to reduce the world of it’s most powerful individuals. The gap in strength between those who thrive in combat, and those who don’t, had become so great that it would be unlikely to stop someone before they took hundreds, maybe even thousands of lives. Thinking quickly Yami began to track t'he chakras of the strongest fighters. He needed to find one that was secluded enough to fight. After some time, he stumbled across Ryoji Uzumaki. After an arduous battle, Yami was able to overcome his opponent with the aid of the Rinnegan, using the Human path to separate Ryoji’s soul from his body, and absorb his knowledge. It was lucky for Yami that the Uzumaki was at a fraction of his former power, for if that hadn’t been the case, more extreme measurement might have needed to be taken. Upon absorbing Ryoji’s memories, he came to understand a relationship he had been building with Rusaku Otsutsuki. Having been unaware that other Otsutsuki were in the world, Yami immediately set out to find this man. Though, even his own clan would taken down if it meant bringing about balance. Personality During his time living with his mother and father, Yami was a very aloof child; never taking his schoolwork or relationships seriously. Due to his destructive home life, he often put up a facade of not caring about much of anything; almost embodying a sense of ironic detachment. Though as time went on, he steadily matured into a young adult who could withstand the tribulations presented to him. Despite this he always maintained a mellow demeanor that made him likable to most who interacted with him. Upon entering the sacred temple, Yami became very studious and mindful of his actions. While still retaining his carefree attitude, it was obvious that he had grown into a fine young man. Due to the temples neutral nature, Yami has a tendency to shift back and forth between good and evil idiosyncrasies as a means to balance his internal scales. Appearance Having never really cared for his personal appearance, Yami was still described as handsome by the girls in his village. Though despite his good looks, he was never sought after by them due to his general disinterest in relationships. Standing at an average height, Yami is 5’10, weighing in at 175 pounds of lean muscle acquired through years of training as a Shinobi and as a Monk. Normally he wears a white kitsune mask, a dark blue-grey robe with grey lining and a fur collar, and a tattered grey-blue cape emblazoned with his temple's emblem: a mandala comprised of nine reddish-brown circles of varying sizes atop a larger green-grey circle. Beneath he wears no shirt, fingerless opera-length black gloves wrapped in studded red-brown leather straps, baggy black pants, and red-brown sandals. When traveling he wears a black high-collared shirt, a midriff-exposing flak jacket, and light blue pants. Most of this goes unseen, as he wears a tattered light brown poncho over it. He wraps bandages around his ankles and a blue sash around his head during. Powers and Abilities Before his corruption, T’challa was well versed in martial arts and Ninjutsu through the training he was exposed to in the temple. His masterful use of the Sharingan is what earned him the opportunity to become the host for the God's presence in the first place. After the ritual succeeded T’challa’s powers grew to much grander heights. Bloodline limits he otherwise wouldn’t have began to mutate in his genes granting him powers uncharacteristic to his clan. 'Chakra: As an Otsutsuki, Yami has considerable chakra capacity and control, able to fluently manipulate his reserves to perform powerful techniques with only a single hand seal or in certain cases without hand seals at all. Sensory ninja have described Yami’s chakra as icy cold though distinctly lacking an evil presence. Instead causing a feeling of foreboding, as if there was a storm just on the horizon. After using the Human path to absorb Ryoji Uzumaki's soul, Yami gained knowedge of certain techniques which allowed him to increase his chakra pool considerably. The most prevelent of them, was the Earth Grudge Fear technique, which allowed it's users to collect the organs of powerful shinobi in order to extend their life. By taking their hearts, the user is also able to increase their chakra pool considerably. With 4 new hearts, all of wich coming from Kage level jinchuruki, Yami has amassed an extraordinary amount of chakra on top of his own. 'Ninjutsu:' Through his life to this point, Yami has learned a number of ninjutsu styles that he can expertly apply in the heat of battle. With the aid of his Otsutsuki lineage and Rinnegan, he was able to learn techniques from all 5 chakra natures despite most only being able to learn three. Because of this, Yami can do anything from summon forth a tidal wave of water, all the way to completely altering the terrain through earth release and anything in between. A unique quirk of his is the ability to perform techniques with one handed Kata, a trait that is rare even amidst the strongest Shinobi. 'Ice Release:' When his genes mutated, Yami gained access to the Ice release Kekkei Genkai, which immediately became his signature bloodline limit next to the Sharingan. Using the two in conjunction has created one of his most versatile techniques, which allowed him to combine certain space-time manipulating qualities of the Sharingan with the Demonic ice mirrors. Generally, Yami avoids using actual techniques for his Ice, instead using chakra control to create various circumstances with it that aid him in battle. The only acception to this tactic is his use of the Demonic Ice mirrors to aid him in battle. 'Sharingan:' Having this Doujutsu, Yami is highly skilled in the abilities it grants, able to copy technique or initiate genjutsu without most even catching on to it. With it’s ability to track high speed movement, it is almost impossible to successfully rush him unless enhanced to asinine levels, such as the 8 gates or Kyuubi chakra mode. Even then, it's based on his ability to react to these speeds, not so much his ability to process the information. After his genes were mutatited, Yami's Sharingan took on an icy blue color, opposed to the traditional red. This seems to have no effect on his overall abilites with the eye. 'Rinnegan' Yami's skill in so many types of ninjutsu was due in large part to his Rinnegan. Though the greatest advantage of the Rinnegan was the access it gave Yami to all of the Six Paths Techniques: the gravitational powers of the Deva Path; the menagerie of summons available to the Animal Path; the limitless absorptive potential of the Preta Path; the control over others' souls with the Human Path; the different options of mechanisation in the Asura Path; access to the King of Hell through the Naraka Path. When the opportunity arises he can shift between the different Paths seamlessly and instantly. After excessive training with this eye, he was able to produce a number of techniques custom to him that allowed for more advanced manipulation of each of the path’s abilities. One example of such is his acquisition of Six paths chakra, allowing to combine multiple techniques to create something with characteristics of both, for incredible levels of versatility known to few in the land. Another such example is the Limbo: Border jail technique that allows him to project shadows of himself into a parallel dimension to deliver attacks largely undetected. 'Taijutsu:' Having honed his body and trained it to the absolute limit, Yami gained access to the extraordinarily powerful 8 inner gates, able to open and close them at will without excessive consequence. With each gate he opens, Yami's physical speed, strength, and chakra levels increase drastically, but in response his body becomes weaker and weaker as time goes on. Yami has several different jutsu that he can perform once certain gates have been opened: with the first gate, he can use the pile-driving Front Lotus; with the third gate, he overwhelms opponents with punches through the Reverse Lotus; with the sixth gate, Yami produces a series of rapid punches that ignite his hands through air friction known as Morning Peacock; with the seventh gate, he launches concentrated air pressure at opponents that violently expands on contact, creating what he considered his one-hit kill move, the Daytime Tiger; with the eighth gate, his punches create shock-waves of such power and range that he doesn't even need to make contact with his opponent, what Yami calls Evening Moth; also with the eighth gate, he has Night Yami, a single kick that is so fast that it distorts the space around him. 'Bukijutsu:' Through his tools creation technique, Yami is able to Manifest an innumerable variety of tools and weapons, limited only by his imagination. Due to the large number of weapons he can produce, he has extensive knowledge on how to use most ninja tools known to man; even the most unorthodox examples required for niche situations. When coupled with his Ring of Power and 8 inner gates, Yami becomes a force to be reckoned with in close quarters combat. 'Paper Ninjutsu:' Using the ability to imbue sheets of paper with Chakra, Yami began using this fighting style as a staple in his arsenal. Using the Dance of the Shikigami he is able to contort his body and clothes into hundreds of paper sheets which he can control at will to shape into any size of color. This allows him to travel long distances or hide discreetly for observation purposes. He can harden the paper to the same level as steel to create weapons or defenses, or restrain opponents by blanketing them. Despite being made of paper, the material and techniques are nearly impervious to fire and water, only showing weakness to oil based attacks. Yami regularly uses these sheets of paper as mediums for other techniques. 'Intelligence' Though he is no genius, Yami has keen intuition, able to produce unorthodox answers to questions that would stump most individuals. Even in the heat of battle Yami is able to concoct intricate plans to outwit even the smartest of opponents, though periodically he is known to fall victim to his own inexperience and fail to execute an otherwise intelligent plan.